A virtual reality (VR) system can generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive virtual environment. A user can experience this 3D immersive virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, gloves fitted with sensors, external handheld devices that include sensors, and other such electronic devices. Once immersed in the 3D virtual environment, the user can move through the virtual environment and move to other areas of the virtual environment, through physical movement and/or manipulation of an electronic device to interact with the virtual environment and personalize interaction with the virtual environment.
In a co-presence virtual environment more than one user inhabits the virtual environment. Users see virtual representations, or avatars, of the other players in the co-presence virtual environment. Users in a co-presence virtual environment can interact with avatars similar to how users interact with people in the real world. For example, a user can move close to an avatar, touch the avatar, talk to the avatar or gesture toward the avatar to communicate as they would a live person. Co-presence can enhance the realism of virtual environments and provide experiences that might not be available to users in the real world.